1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the production of a dairy-based “cake” snack similar in texture to a puffed rice cake. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for producing a starch and protein based pellet and the resultant puffed food product that can be made therefrom with little to no browning.
2. Description of Related Art
Busy schedules continue to make snacking a popular means to satisfy hunger in between meals or on the go. Many successful snack products have been made in the form of convenient and quick cakes of puffed corn and rice. These products meet the quick demands of consumers and provide a good source of carbohydrates and other nutrients, but it has proven difficult to further fortify such snacks with protein.
The versatility of rice to form a crispy, light and convenient puffed snack has long been known and celebrated. Although methods for making puffed food products from corn or rice pellets are well known in prior art, methods for making a shelf-stable pellet that is protein based and conducive to puffing without excessive browning are not known in the prior art. Conventional grain cake products are mostly derived from rice and cereal grains, since rice is capable of relatively easy expansion into a self supporting cake. Because of the browning problem presented when using, for example, lactose, prior art has not successfully incorporated a dairy based protein into a popped food product.
The advantages of creating such a protein based product are numerous. In today's growing health-conscious but fast paced world, consumers are always on the lookout for new and different ways to enjoy protein and dairy based products. While the explosion of interest in protein was triggered by high-protein diets designed to promote weight loss, there is no denying that the body needs all kinds of different proteins to function at its best. Beef jerky and tuna are easy sources of protein, but they do not offer the crispy texture of a traditional rice puffed cake. Meal replacement and protein bars do not provide the benefits of a low calorie treat. Further, other sources such as protein shakes and fish do not offer the convenience and easy storage of a puffed cake. The present invention has set out to solve this problem.
The production in the prior art of a puffed extruded product typically involves the application of heat and pressure on an intermediate pellet. Generally, methods known in the art rely primarily on moisture content in the grains for puffing. Pellets provide excellent textural features, produce a high quality puffed product, and allow for long periods of storage prior to production of a puffed food product. Further, the use of an intermediate pellet allows for a more precise control of moisture content. The moisture content can be varied by many processes, such as: drying, cooking, tempering and parboiling.
As is generally well known, browning reactions are very complex and a host of different products may be formed from sugars, depending on the conditions used. High temperature, high relative humidity, and alkaline conditions all promote browning when working with reducing sugars found in milk and dairy products, such as lactose. Attempts to use milk and dairy products in a puffed food frequently result in poorly characterized odor and flavor molecules due to browning reactions. Further, the browning reactions of the reducing sugars lead to reduced protein quality, resulting in the use of mainly corn derived sugars rather than proteins. The successful introduction of dairy protein has in the past proven unsuccessful in the formation of a food starch pellet to be used for expansion into a puffed food product, which provides an efficacious dose of protein and/or calcium.
Modern nutrition trends have seen the increased popularity of diets high in protein as well as low in fat. Despite the improvements being made in the field of making puffed snack cakes from food starches, insufficient attention has been given to incorporating dairy proteins into the snack cake due to the problem caused by reducing sugars. A need therefore exists for a method of producing a dairy protein-based protein pellet. Further, a need exists for such protein pellet to be suitable for producing a puffed dairy protein snack product having a light and crispy texture. Ideally, such method should be economical and utilize equipment common to the food processing industry. The present invention solves this problem and provides the advantage of increased health benefits.